Relax
by Xenophili
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to a body when it never relaxed? Sasuke certainly found out, and it was Naruto who had helped him "wind down." Lemon.


"Sasuke." The word was just a whisper across his ear, seductive and low. It made Sasuke jump in his seat and flip his head around to the voice to identify the perpetrator of his personal space.  
>The person, now identified as his college roommate, was leering at him from over his shoulder, lips close enough to caress his ear lobe. He suppressed a glare.<br>"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he continued to look at the strange man. His blond hair fell just above his hard blue eyes which were now filled with an unidentifiable element that made Sasuke lean away in apprehension.  
>Naruto stared at him for a moment more, eyes grazing over all of Sasuke's sharp features, before his lips formed a smirk and he straightened up a bit.<br>"Nothing," he said. "Just looking at what you were doing."  
>Sasuke frowned at the response, still questioning Naruto's motives for sneaking up on him.<br>"I'm studying," he said, following Naruto with his eyes as he moved over somewhere behind him.  
>"I see that now," Naruto said, voice still low, as if he didn't wish to disturb something in the air.<br>Sasuke turned back to his papers and text book in front of him, trying to concentrate and block out all else like how his brother had taught him how to do back in elementary school.  
>He couldn't, however, keep out the slight ruffling that Naruto was making in the background. It sounded like he was messing with his bookcase or maybe something in his drawer, and Sasuke refrained from looking around to confirm what he was doing. Naruto rarely ever stepped in their dorm when Sasuke was studying, choosing to do so elsewhere. His presence made Sasuke uneasy.<br>"You should take a break," came Naruto's deep voice a minute or two later after the shuffling stopped. "You're going to hurt yourself."  
>"And how would I do that?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the same problem he had been failing to focus on since Naruto entered the room.<br>"You could strain your eyes," Naruto said in his soft, neutral tone. "Or stress yourself out, become sleep-deprived, or anything else that ought to make you _tense._" The emphasis Naruto put on his last word made Sasuke stop twirling his pencil and eyes stop trying to focus on the numbers in front of him.  
>He finally turned to locate Naruto in their room. He was sitting on his bed, staring right back at Sasuke heavily. Sasuke moved his shoulders forward like a slow twitch, as if to shield off the intensity of the gaze. Naruto's eyes flickered at the movement.<br>Sasuke raised an eyebrow, feigning calm. "I think I'll be fine, Naruto," he said as he turned back to the text he was failing to focus on. He scribbled on his paper anyway, to look busy.  
>"A little break won't hurt," Naruto's voice changed again, and it sounded like he was trying to coax Sasuke along. "Just to relax a little bit."<br>Sasuke's shoulders tensed up some more at the words. Naruto had always suggested Sasuke take a break, but never before had he been so persistent or acted so _strangely_ around him like this.  
>"Look," Naruto said, as if he was disappointed in something. "You work and study all the time, and your shoulders wind up like they're ready to just spring right off."<br>Sasuke sighed, to let out a breath he'd been holding in and to try to show Naruto he didn't care much for the topic at hand. "I'm sure I'll be fi-"  
>"No, really," Naruto's voice hardened, becoming serious like he never did. "You should relax."<br>Before Sasuke could react, two hands landed on either of his shoulders. He hadn't even heard Naruto move from his bed.

"Let me help you." The voice was back at his ear, whispering in that questionable tone and his eyes holding that questionable leer. But that wasn't what made Sasuke freeze up.

Sasuke was known for his unapproachable exterior, and never had anyone touched him, _ever._ Naruto had never done it before, either, and the hands on his shoulders became the most defined thing in Sasuke's mind.

"Please don't touch me," Sasuke said to Naruto as evenly as he could. "I'm trying to study."

Naruto didn't move, and for a moment Sasuke thought he might have offended him.

"You haven't written anything down this whole time," Naruto said, a smirk in his very words. Sasuke cursed in his head at being caught,

"Well, you don't have to leave the room. Just let me rub your shoulders some."

Sasuke was already starting to shrug off the hands before Naruto had even finished his comment.

"It's fine, really," he said stiffly. He had never received a massage before and wasn't entirely in the mood for one, especially from his strange roommate.

Naruto, however, had different plans. He felt Sasuke's shoulders begin to move and pressed his hands down to cease it.

"No, I _insist,_" Naruto hissed the last word, and his hands squeezed ever so slightly.

Now Sasuke was getting upset. "Look, Naruto-" he began, but couldn't finish his sentence like he wanted to. Instead it came out as a sound between a word and strained surprise.

Naruto had begun rubbing his fingers into Sasuke's neck and shoulders before he could have finished what was sure to have been an angry retort. The garbled sound that was produced after brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"My, what knotted muscles you have," Naruto's amused voice made it to Sasuke's ears while he sat there, arms limp and legs going weak. "I knew you never relaxed, but these muscles are unhealthily _tight_."

"Ah-," was all Sasuke could say as he tried to respond. He could feel his shoulders go lax and droop as far as they could possibly go.

"No one has ever done this before, hmm," Naruto hummed as he shifted his hands to just above Sasuke's shoulder blades and below his neck. A shudder made its way all down Sasuke's back and ran right down his legs. This was exactly the reaction Naruto was looking for.

Muscles Sasuke couldn't even believe existed began to unwind themselves all throughout his body as tension seemed to just evaporate off his very skin. His whole body was relaxing and he slumped in his desk chair as his eyes closed. His hands fell off the desk and landed to rest in his lap. This was by far the most relaxing feeling he had ever experienced. Why was he going to turn it down, again?

Naruto continued rubbing the stress right out of Sasuke's shoulders, hands gliding and massaging expertly. He leaned forward just slightly, so as not to disturb Sasuke to the shift in his weight, to look past Sasuke's head...

...And couldn't help the smug look that came across his features.

There was the fruit of his labor, sitting ever so comfortably between Sasuke's legs. It started off as just a small swollen lump that grew as his ministrations continued on. Naruto was sure Sasuke wasn't aware of himself yet, since he wouldn't have ever allowed anyone to see him like this.

Naruto couldn't have cared less.

And he couldn't stop himself from commenting on it, either.

"Eh, so Sasuke does have something there, after all."

At hearing Naruto's voice Sasuke opened his all-of-a-sudden tired eyes and tried to focus on the words murmured just above his head. He also came aware of some other strangely alien feeling on him than the one at his neck. He looked down at himself, and could have screamed in embarrassment. It was only pride that stopped him. That, and perhaps the shock now coursing through him.

After that registered in him he connected Naruto's words to his current situation, and felt his face, ears, neck, and every other part of his body that had blood flowing to it heat up in the humiliation he couldn't voice. It also made his _problem _worse and more defined. He couldn't believe Naruto had seen him like this, and was about to move to get up when he realized that for_ some reason _his legs were too weak to stand him up, and weren't reacting at all. It was as though there was no blood running to them anymore. Sasuke felt his breath quicken.

"Naruto, stop," Sasuke huffed, seeing that the feeling in his shoulders was connected somewhere it really shouldn't be. How was he supposed to know have known that shoulder rubs were arousing to him?

"Why?" Naruto questioned, allowing warm air to ghost over Sasuke's neck, making the man shiver in response. "When you're enjoying it so much."

Naruto pressed his thumb into a particular spot and made circular motions into it. A moan escaped Sasuke's mouth unwillingly, and he cut himself off halfway through. His pants twitched, his hands grabbed the side of his chair, and his blood ran faster.

"See? This is what can happen when you don't _relax_ sometimes."

Naruto's voice became a hum to Sasuke that triggered a strong tingle to form at the base of his spine to make him arch his back at the sensation. It crawled to the base of his neck where, when Naruto's fingers ventured close to, raised his sensitivity to everything that was going on. It was just his luck that Naruto caught on and touched on the spot experimentally.

Sasuke jerked in his seat, and Naruto smirked.

"Have I found a sensitive spot on you, Sasuke?" Naruto's lilting tone only made Sasuke shudder harder as Naruto pressed into the base of his neck.

"Ngh," Sasuke tried to respond and failed. He began once more, however, determined to get something across.

"Stop," Sasuke said, but even he knew it came out too weak to have been taken seriously.

"Stop what," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "I'm only trying to help," and his tongue slipped out as if bidden to do so by some unknown force, and slid along the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's eyes slid closed at the wet muscle gliding along and his head fell back. His breaths were now panting gasps as his erection tightened and pulsed.

Naruto saw this change and, being the experimental one, decided to move to Sasuke's neck and slid his tongue from the base of it up to his ear lobe.

Sasuke practically whined and moved his head over to expose more of his neck. Something inside him tightened and his stomach became unnecessarily warm. What was going on? He had never felt anything like this before in his life, but he knew something was going to happen if Naruto continued licking at him like some cat. But he no longer had any power in him to object.

Naruto, still at Sasuke's ear lobe, wrapped his tongue around it before biting down.

Immediately Sasuke's eyes rolled back, his breath hitched, and his hands squeezed painfully against his chair as he came in his own pants. Somewhere along the line he had also mewled like some vulnerable animal and now just sat there, panting and moaning as electric sparks still coursed through him, as though his body was just not satisfied as this being the end. His skin became upsettingly sensitive and little touches almost felt like they hurt. They also triggered sparks to run to his groin area, like every single part of him was connected to some place there.

Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke's shoulders and neck and stood there, triumphantly gazing at Sasuke's slumped form.

"There," Naruto said. "Feel better?"

Sasuke could only pant and stare down at himself. The feeling of need had not gone away, and neither had his erection. The only difference now was the ever-growing wet spot there. He could feel his eyes begin to burn at the humiliating thing.

"No," he struggled out as he doubled his efforts to stand, blood running a bit more freely now. "Stop, don't...Don't touch me anymore," Sasuke said between bursts of breath.

He stood up shakily and turned to face Naruto, who had placed himself between Sasuke and the bathroom he knew Sasuke was going to lock himself in, and whose gaze only had interests for something below his belt. Sasuke's face flamed up.

"S-stop looking!" he half-yelled indignantly, and in doing so made himself light-headed. He leaned a hand against his chair to steady himself as Naruto continued his scrutiny.

"You're still not satisfied, Sasuke," Naruto said in a determined tone.

"No, no more," Sasuke whined pathetically.

Naruto only shook his head, pretending to have not heard him. "This just won't do. Sasuke, come here." Naruto held out his hand, and Sasuke moved away from it. Naruto only frowned at him and grabbed onto his wrist anyways and maneuvered Sasuke to his bed.

He panicked at seeing where he was headed, and pulled back, but Naruto pulled harder and practically threw Sasuke face-first into the pillows. He was on his stomach and before he could even right himself Naruto was straddling him, resting on his legs as though he belonged there.

"Don't," Sasuke said into the pillows beneath him, knowing what was coming when he felt Naruto lift his shirt far past his chest and almost over his head. His eyes began to wet a bit at the embarrassment he felt from the semen in his pants seeping through to Naruto's covers and from having been seen so vulnerable like this.

"Trust me," Naruto said as he cracked his fingers to ready them. "You'll be thanking me afterwards."

And Naruto's fingers descended upon Sasuke's back, who yelped as thumbs nimbly wound up both sides of his spine where electricity was still making a pathway through. They struck clumps of knotted muscles that created patches of hair-triggering shudders. His hips involuntarily thrust forward against Naruto's bed every time. The friction created against himself made him whine in anticipation. His toes curled and his hands formed fists under the pillows. He scrunched his eyes closed as Naruto continued to rub at his back.

Sasuke waited and waited and waited to see if he would cum again, but the only thing that he gained was an angry enlarged member. Sweat was beginning to form all over his body to make his hair stick to his face and his back become slick, aiding Naruto's fingers in gliding smoothly across his skin. He was on the brink and couldn't get past it. He gave a short cry in frustration and his hips bucked forward harder.

"Impatient, are we?" Naruto hummed in thought before he moved a hand to the front of Sasuke and wormed it underneath him.

Sasuke jolted at the feeling of Naruto's hand getting close to where he would really prefer it not to be.

"Wait, what are you-" Sasuke began but Naruto was already pulling down the zipper and fitting his hand in to the wet and sticky area. It only made Sasuke's face turn and unbelievable shade of red.

"No, please! It's-"

"-Embarrassing?" Naruto finished for him as he splayed his palm out and pressed flat against Sasuke's penis. "Why?," Naruto said after Sasuke's outcry. "Because you came in your pants? Or because you did so without it ever being touched?"

Sasuke closed his eyes tighter as he felt them tear up more in humiliation. He dared not respond to what Naruto said to him. Of course it was embarrassing because both things had happened. Sasuke couldn't even remember the last time he had had a _wet dream_ let alone anything like this.

While Sasuke distracted himself with his own thoughts Naruto had maneuvered his pants and underwear down his hips some with just one hand. The other was still working at Sasuke's spine.

He pulled Sasuke up to rest on his knees and elbows, sliding him for Sasuke to slowly come into position, instead of just rushing him into it and making him dizzy, so he could have better access to Sasuke around his middle.

Sasuke couldn't help but keep his eyes closed. He was sure that if he opened them he would pass out from embarrassment, which would have been even _more _embarrassing. Instead he focused simply on trying to keep his head from being smothered in the pillows in front of him. His arms felt like jelly and were shaking as he leaned heavily on them, panting as Naruto still hadn't let go of his length. He had taken it out of Sasuke's pants and was now simply squeezing the base of it, as if not allowing Sasuke to cum without his permission.

Now Naruto leaned flush against Sasuke, his still-clothed chest and stomach moulding against Sasuke's back as he came up to whisper in his ear.

"What's wrong?" he said, and gave a slight squeeze to where his hand still held. "What happened to all those wonderful noises you were making earlier?" He moved his hand to press his thumb deep into Sasuke's head, making the man half-whimper and half-whine at the feeling of being suppressed. Naruto smirked.

"That's better," he said, and began to run his digits down Sasuke's base, making it twitch and Sasuke thrust forward, still keening. Pre-cum beaded at the head, and Naruto simply used it as lubricant.

His other hand decided to move down to the small of Sasuke's back where he had yet to move through. He placed his hand there, and, as if a trigger, Sasuke's back arched forward beautifully. He lifted his hand to let Sasuke calm down a moment and his back to straighten out. Naruto couldn't help but press himself into Sasuke at seeing the reaction, humming appreciatively.

And that's when Sasuke felt it. His eyes shot open at the feeling, but closed almost immediately after as the hand moved back to the where clothes ended and skin began. Naruto was working his hand into the small of Sasuke's back where all his nerves seemed to have decided to settle together while Sasuke focused on what was pressing into the back of his thigh.

It was _Naruto. Naruto's aroused, too!_ His mind screamed, but he couldn't seem to focus too much on it.

As Naruto twisted his palm around Sasuke and pressed his hand into Sasuke's back while once again sinking his teeth into his neck, Sasuke's arms gave out on him. His face fell back into the pillows and his exclamation at cumming for a second time was lost into their depths.

His hips jolted forward a few times to match his fragmented ejaculation onto Naruto's bed. That realization, after registering a few seconds after, was what made the tears spill out and soak into Naruto's pillows.

_God, I can't believe I just came all over his sheets,_ was all he could think even as Naruto was pulling the soiled material out from under them as though it meant nothing to him. He used it to wipe Sasuke off, which hurt since he was still extremely sensitive, before discarding it on the ground next to them.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was flipped onto his back and was now facing Naruto, who had settled quite comfortably between his legs and was gazing down intently at Sasuke's entire body, soaking up the sight.

He licked his lips.

That was when Sasuke lost his nerve and tried to pull his shirt down to cover himself and only got it half way before Naruto's hands stopped him in their process and pushed it back up to his neck, but made no move to try to take it off him. His hands took their time in coming back down, gliding against Sasuke's heaving chest.

"Na-Naruto," Sasuke managed to say as he moved his arms instead to shield his eyes. He didn't want Naruto to see him crying like this. "Please," he whined, not sure what else it was he was supposed to be saying. Naruto was just staring at him! And his manhood was _still _out, proud and erect between the two of them.

Naruto's hands stopped just above it before his gaze moved back up to Sasuke's covered face. He raised a hand to move Sasuke's arms up and away and used his other hand to wipe Sasuke's eyes dry.

"My, what are you crying for, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned lazily as he leaned up to press himself into Sasuke even more even though he was trying to comfort the man at the same time. "I'm not going to hurt you, promise."

Then he did something unexpected, and leaned forward to kiss Sasuke. The man lay there, wide-eyed and surprised, taking a moment before he tried to open his mouth to gasp or respond or _something_. Before that could happen a tongue slipped in the space to trap any real words from escaping through.

The slick muscle did a quick run-over of Sasuke's mouth, the tingling sensation distracting Sasuke from crying, before Naruto pulled back and leaned Sasuke's head to the side with the hand that had wiped his tears away. His other hand was still holding Sasuke's hands away above his head.

His mouth now latched onto Sasuke's quickened pulse and licked at it, nipped, sucked, whatever made Sasuke try to thrust up into him more. It seemed the man had something with biting, since that one held the biggest response. Sasuke's whole body almost left the bed as he arched up, his erection pressing into Naruto's lower stomach. He was practically mewling into Naruto's ear, and Naruto smirked against Sasuke's neck because of it.

And when he bit Sasuke next and held him down to the bed with a hand, Sasuke let out a frustrated noise from the back of his throat.

Naruto couldn't help it: Messing with Sasuke was _fun_.

"Calm down," he hushed into Sasuke's ear, who might have had a hard time hearing him over his own panting breaths. "You'll get your release soon."

He pulled back completely, and Sasuke was missing the warm pressure Naruto had had while resting over him.

Naruto repositioned himself so now he was looming ever more over Sasuke, only now their two erections were pressed together, and at the feeling Sasuke shifted uncomfortably while he couldn't help but stare down at the both of them. If there was any more space for blood to rush to his cheeks, it would have done so already.

"A-ah," was all he could say, and Naruto seemed to have gotten the message even if no words were actually traded.

He hummed in response as he slowly came down again, pressing the two of them together and watching in delight as Sasuke's eyes couldn't help but roll at the sensation. His lips ensnared Sasuke's own, and this time they were responsive to him.

With one hand Naruto worked his pants away from between them and with the same hand held them together and slowly thrust forward.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss to hiss at the sensation, eyes closed. Naruto kissed his way up to his earlobe where he licked at it.

Finally he pulled his other hand away from holding up Sasuke's arms, which took that as permission to finally be able to roam, and ran it through the man's hair, finding pleasure in messing it up and splaying it across his pillow. It only defined the dark-haired man's erotic expression he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked at it, relishing at the taste of him and the moans escaping the other mouth and the returned thrusts and the heat seeping through his shirt and the hands now running under it and at the fact that at some point Sasuke had loosely wrapped and rested his legs on Naruto's lower back.

Even Sasuke was unconsciously trying to pull them closer together.

Naruto squeezed the hand holding them together by their erections, to which Sasuke moaned louder at, and began rubbing a thumb against both of their heads. His thrusts became faster, shorter, and more erratic, and Sasuke was responding the same way. His expression scrunched up more as Naruto could feel them both swelling his his hand and, just to mess with Sasuke and send him a little extra over, pressed a thumb into the back of his neck where the nerves all rested together and impressed his teeth right into that special spot on Sasuke's neck just as he felt the moment before his ejaculation come upon him.

And, just as expected, Sasuke cried out with nails pressing into Naruto's back, legs tightening around him to keep Naruto in this exact position, practically convulsing under the man at feeling such a powerful release.

Naruto himself let out a relieved moan as he finally came moments after Sasuke did, and they stayed there for a moment to ride out the rest of the overwhelming sensation. Sasuke panted harder than ever, finally deflating. He guessed that three times was the charm, then. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so at ease and euphoric and at the same time so tired.

His eyes closed as he let his breathing come back down a bit before before he heard Naruto let out a deep chuckle.

He looked up into the man's eyes and questioned the amusement he saw playing around in them.

Naruto leaned down and kissed him chastely, still smiling, before he said into Sasuke's mouth, "Who would have thought you would be a screamer, Sasuke."


End file.
